Madrugada en un Verano de Incertidumbre
by Helena Key
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la muerte de Naraku, y Sango y Miroku se han construido una vida en la Aldea de Exterminadores. Un día, Inuyasha los visita en su nuevo hogar, sin embargo, no se presenta solo. [Inuyasha x Sesshomaru]
1. La Visita

**Madrugada en un verano de incertidumbre**

**Capitulo 1**

El mar de árboles, como lo llamaban los peregrinos, era una extensa alameda de plantas caduco, donde los Youkais y los Banshees solían merodear. Era un lugar frío, donde los pájaros apenas cantaban, y los animales no se dejaban ver. Sus árboles, de ramas torcidas y hojas largas y secas, desde arriba se hubiesen visto como un gran muro negro, peligroso e impenetrable. Las leyendas contaban que estaba maldito, y los humanos, siempre atentos a las supersticiones, no se acercaban a él. Pero Sango, que en los pocos años de su vida ya había vivido tantas cosas, no le temía a la espesura del boscaje.

En el corazón del bosque; en algún lugar puro donde la mayoría no tenía acceso, se alzaba un gran Fuerte de madera, construido tan solo con lianas y troncos de Kaede. Adentro, estaba la Aldea de Exterminadores donde Sango había crecido. Hacía poco más de dos años que ella y Miroku se habían establecido en el pequeño villorrio, que era exactamente eso; una especie de pueblo fantasma. Desde entonces, se habían dedicado arreglar los destrozos que después de tanto tiempo habían provocado las lluvias y la sequía, y -no podía faltar- la visita ocasional de un Youkai curioso.

Con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo habían logrado ponerla en pie; ya no faltaba agua potable o comida, y todas las casas, o al menos la mayoría, eran habitables. Con el pasar del tiempo otras personas, deseosas de aprender el arte del exterminio, habían llegado para poblar la aldea, afirmando que, de cierta manera, el trabajo de la pareja no había sido en vano. La reconstrucción había llevado su tiempo. Los últimos dos años habían ido a trabajar en las obras y en los cultivos todos los días, sin falta. Durante muchas jornadas se privaron del descanso, y durante más noches renunciaron al sueño. Habían llegado hasta el límite del cansancio, en ese momento en que el cansancio y el desaliento se vuelven insoportables, y tan solo mirar el camino que te queda por delante se vuelve un infierno.

De repente, Sango apretó la bolsa de Miso que esa tarde había ido a comprar en los almacenes de Honshu, y se dijo, con un paso más veloz y una gran sonrisa en la cara, que ese día sería diferente.

La carta había llegado con una semana de antelación, y al principio, cuando el aterrado cartero se apareció de la nada en la entrada del bosque, con la mirada perdida y un pergamino entre las manos temblorosas, Miroku y Sango creyeron que se trataba de un malentendido. Pero allí estaba, al pie de la hoja, la descuidada y torcida firma de Inuyasha, y al verla supieron no había equivocación.

La muchacha se acercó a la única entrada del Fuerte; un tronco suelto escondido entre la maleza, de tal forma de que, aún si lo quisiese, ningún Youkai pudiese entrar a la aldea. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y al tocar la fría madera se preguntó si, después de tanto tiempo, Inuyasha habría cambiado. Recordó a ese irascible muchacho -o al menos, un muchacho parecía- con quién había pasado alegrías y penurias, atrapados en medio de aquella patética cacería de monstruos, y pensó que, al ver el blanco de la muerte surcar los ojos de su ansiada presa, algo en su interior, necesariamente, tendría que haber cambiado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante semejantes recuerdos.

Empujó el gran pedazo de madera y dio un paso adelante, aplastando algo extraño, suave y esponjoso, que no era ni lodo ni tierra. Escuchó un gruñido profundo, molesto, y al voltear la cabeza, justo a un lado de la pequeña entrada, lo vio. Miró hacía bajo y se encontró con una extraña masa blanca, peluda, que se revolvía entre sus pies, como si intentase escapar. Solo estaba allí sentado; con la espalda apoyada sobre el fuerte y las piernas cruzadas. Entre sus manos sostenía la revoltosa masa blanca, ahora con una mancha de lodo en forma de zapato, y pudo ver como sus fríos ojos dorados la observaban con furia. Miró fijamente ese temple impasible, ligeramente surcado por marcas de granete, y sintió como si su corazón se agitase. Algo extraño crujió en su interior, y desde lo más profundo de su garganta dejó escapar un grito ronco.

La aldea de los exterminadores era, de hecho, un recinto pequeño; a pesar de lo grande que la hacía parecer el Fuerte de madera a su alrededor. En su interior habían exactamente dieciséis casas, nueve de las cuales ya habían sido reparadas. Las otras siete aún estaban en construcción, y se hallaban en la parte más lejana de la aldea, donde las sombras de los arboles se cernían sobre ellas de una forma que casi parecía deliberada. Inuyasha observó el pueblo con extrañeza, continuando con la caminata que él y Miroku habían comenzado al encontrarse a puertas del Fuerte -Sí es que un tablón flojo puede llamarse puerta, claro está-.

El lúgubre paisaje de un pueblo abandonado, el áspero miedo que provocaban las torcidas ramas de los arboles chocando entre sí, el angustioso chirrido de la madera vieja al caminar sobre ella, el sentimiento de soledad y vacío que solía acorralarlo al verse totalmente solo en la larga extensión de tierra; todo parecía haber desaparecido. La gente caminaba por las calles de la aldea con mucha normalidad; los hombres se había reunido a trabajar los cultivos de arroz, por los solanas de las casas podían verse a las mujeres en la cocina, haciendo la cena, y un grupo de niños jugaba en algún lugar alejado de la aldea, correteándose entre sí. La última vez que había estado allí las cosas eran por mucho diferentes. La escena la pareció, incluso, ridícula.

- A pasado mucho tiempo - Murmuró Miroku entonces, deteniendo la caminata y dándose la vuelta.

- Sí, mucho tiempo... - Respondió Inuyasha, en un tonó tal vez, demasiado bajo.

- Es agradable volver a verte. - Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del monje, que ahora le tendía la mano. Al principio, Inuyasha no supo qué hacer. Respondió al apretón enérgicamente, esbozando una extraña mueca que más que feliz parecía incomoda.

- Veo que han estado arreglando este lugar...- El mitad-bestia pateó una roca que se interpuso en su camino, y vió como lentamente rodaba hasta los pies de la colina, perdiéndose entre la grama.

- Bueno, algo había que hacer, sí es que queríamos vivir aquí.- El monje se sentó sobre la hierba, y dio un gran bostezo.- Al principio solo éramos Sango y yo. Un día dos muchachos salieron del bosque diciendo que querían aprender a exterminar. - Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Inuyasha al escuchar la expresión y Miroku no pudo evitar reír.- Cuando su familia murió, Sango se había resignado a que está aldea de exterminadores se quedaría olvidada en medio del bosque, como una especie de "pueblo fantasma". Así que cuando Hiroki y Kenji aparecieron, no pudo negarles la entrada. Como sea, a los dos muchachos los siguieron otros jóvenes, que fueron trayendo a sus esposas, a sus hijos, y hasta a sus padres. Cuando nos dimos cuenta en el supuesto pueblo fantasma ya vivía toda una aldea.

- Eh, es curioso cómo pasan las cosas. - Bufó Inuyasha, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué hay de tí? - Preguntó el monje, volteándose a verlo. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? - Las cejas de Inuyasha se arquearon de una forma curiosa, y sus ojos se volvieron de un brillo reticente, como si no entendiese la pregunta.

De repente, las orejas de mitad-bestia se giraron, temblorosas, al oír como un par de hojas se quebraban a sus espaldas. Al voltearse encontró a Sango subiendo la colina donde Miroku y él habían estado hablando. Se veía asustada, y en su rostro pálido se había formado una curiosa mueca, que recordaba levemente a una sonrisa.

- Sango... ¿Qué te pasa? - Miroku dio un par de pasos para acercarse a ella, y la tomó de los hombros, preocupado.

- Sesshomaru... - Respondió apenas, tragando saliva.- Sesshomaru está en la puerta...

Ante la afirmación, se hizo un silencio incómodo. Sango creyó ver como Miroku temblaba, para después quedarse varado en el suelo, inmóvil, como hecho de piedra. Inuyasha vió la reacción de sus amigos y dejó escapar un suspiro, para después llevarse la mano a la cabeza y acercarse a la pareja.

- Y... ¿Qué está haciendo? - La pregunta, por algún motivo, pareció desconcertar a la exterminadora. - ¿Te está molestando? -

La muchacha titubeó un poco antes de responder. - Eh, pues... no... él, solo está allí sentado, sin hacer nada...- La atención de Sango, entonces, se enfocó en las niños que jugaban al otro lado de la aldea; eran siete niños, pero sólo pudo reconocer a seis de ellos. Siete eran los niños que vivían en la aldea; había una niña de más. Su rostro se tensó al darse cuenta de que la niña que sobraba no era hija de ninguno de los aldeanos, y sin embargo, le parecía muy familiar.

- No te preocupes. - La voz de Inuyasha la sacó de sus pensamientos.- Pronto se cansará, y terminará por entrar. -

- ¡¿Cómo que va entrar?! - Gritó, con los ojos bien abiertos y la mano en el pecho. Miroku, aún varado en la tierra, veía la escena con preocupación; tal vez, un poco asustado. Inuyasha se quedó callado por un momento, sin saber que responder.

- Tranquilízate... no va a hacerle daño a nadie. - Replicó, sencilla y calmadamente.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la exterminadora; quiso replicar algo, pedir explicaciones, pero para entonces Inuyasha ya bajaba la colina, dirigiéndose a esa primera casa que encabezaba la hilera, donde ella y Miroku vivían. La pareja se miró a los ojos, y sin nada más que hacer o decir, siguieron sus huellas en la tierra empapada por el roció.


	2. Las Chispas del Fuego

**Madrugada en un verano de Incertidumbre**

**Capítulo 2**

La casa de Sango y Miroku, no era, en absoluto, un lugar suntuoso. Más pequeña que las otras cabañas, y un tanto más chata y desalineada, el constructor se las había arreglado para utilizar madera barata en los lugares menos visibles. Al subir las escaleras de piedra tallada y entrar por el pequeño pórtico semi-escondido entre la maleza, Inuyasha no pudo evitar pensar que el asqueroso bicho de la abnegación había picado a sus amigos. Al verse adentro, Sango corrió hacía la cocina, y sacando una gran olla de la alacena, comenzó a hervir el agua para el arroz. A su lado, dejó caer la ración de_Miso_ que esa mañana había comprado en los almacenes de Honshu. El resto de la cena ya estaba servida, justo en el centro de la habitación principal, sobre una mesa de antaño y alrededor de tres cojines.

- No te molesta esperar, ¿Verdad, Inuyasha? - Exclamó Sango desde la cocina. - Esto estará listo en un momento.

- Eh... no, no. No importa.- murmuró el mitad-bestia. De improvisto, se dejó caer contra la pared, sacando a _Colmillo de Acero_de su cinto, y poniéndola a un lado.

- Así que, Inuyasha. ¿Cómo has estado? - El monje se sentó a su lado, con esa misma gran sonrisa que había visto sobre la colina. - ¿Te has metido en muchos problemas sin nosotros cerca?

- No... ¿Por qué haría eso? - Las orejas de Inuyasha se giraron, inquietas, a lo que una expresión tediosa se aparecía en su rostro. Miroku le lanzó una mirada sospechosa. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que ataque una aldea, o algo así? - Reiteró, imitando el gesto.

- No, no es nada de eso. Sólo me sorprende que ese Inuyasha tan irritable e impulsivo que conozco no se haya metido en problemas durante dos largos años. - La afirmación fue seguida por una pequeña carcajada. Durante un momento, se formo un pequeño silencio en la habitación, tan solo interrumpido por un dulce tarareo que salía de la cocina, donde Sango preparaba el arroz.

- O tal vez quieras hablarme del problema que está sentado allí afuera. - Todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha, de repente, pareció tensarse.

- Yo no lo llamaría _un problema. -_La última palabra fue recalcada, y Miroku volteó a mirarlo fijamente. - Él... no es tan malo como parece.

- Entonces es verdad que viene contigo... - Por algún motivo, de la boca del monje, la frase sonaba como una acusación.

- ... Creí que eso había quedado sobreentendido. - Entonces, un pequeño estruendo se escucho desde la cocina, seguido un grito indignado.

- ¡Espera un momento! - La cara de Sango se asomó por la puerta, enrojecida, sosteniendo el cucharon de madera en su mano derecha. - ¡¿Fuiste **tú**quien lo trajoaquí?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! -

- ¿Quieren tranquilizarse? Ya se los dije; _no le hará daño a nadie. -_Sango dejó escapar un pequeño alarido.

- Escucha, Inuyasha. Miroku y yo hemos estado arreglando este lugar durante demasiado tiempo. ¡Sí un sólo clavo se sale de su lugar mientras ese hombre esté aquí voy a hacerte el principal responsable! - El cucharón, de aspecto mojado y viscoso, lo señaló acusadoramente.

- ... Estás más amargada de lo que recuerdo. - Las orejas de Inuyasha se bajaron hasta casi tocar su cabeza, cuando un segundo alarido resonó en la habitación.

Inuyasha miraba por la gran ventana del salón principal como la noche caía sobre la aldea, y la luna se hincaba en el cielo. Los campesinos comenzaban a abandonar las calles, para volver a sus casas, y los niños, que habían estado jugando afuera durante la tarde, los acompañaban. De repente, se le cruzó por la cabeza que debería ir a buscar a Lin. Su mirada, por un momento, se alejó de la pequeña aldea y de sus alrededores, y se enfoco en el gran Fuerte y en su pequeña y única entrada, apenas disimulada entre la maleza. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, al darse cuenta de que_él_ no se iba a mover. Si Inuyasha no lo hacía, nadie iba a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué estás mirando? - La voz del monje, en medio de aquel silencio, se escuchó estridente.

- Nada. - Respondió el mitad-bestia, alejándose de la ventana y empezando a caminar.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó el monje, al ver como su amigo se acercaba a la puerta, pero el mitad-bestia no se molestó en decir otra cosa, y salió.

- ¡El arroz ya está listo! - Exclamó Sango al salir de la cocina con una gran olla de arroz. Colocó el cocido sobre la mesa, y entonces se dio cuenta de que habían solo dos personas en la habitación. - ¿Uh? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

El monje se encogió de hombros. - De repente, se levantó y se fue sin decir nada. - Las cejas de Sango se juntaron, en un gesto curioso, y volteó a mirar a la puerta, que no se había cerrado por completo.

Pasaron diez minutos, mientras Miroku observaba la ventana, esperando encontrar algún punto rojo en la oscuridad. Pasaron quince, veinte, y treinta minutos, mientras Sango servía el arroz, junto con los fideos, el tempura, los Gyouza y el sushi que se habían estado preparando desde altas horas de la mañana. Pasados los cuarenta minutos la pareja comenzó a preguntarse si Inuyasha realmente iba a regresar. Entonces, un chillido agudo, irritante, se escuchó desde afuera, seguido por el grito sonoro;

- ¡Qué casa más horrible! - Era la voz de una niña.

- ¡No grites tan fuerte! - La segunda voz era de Inuyasha, que en un grito ahogado, que casi pretendía ser un susurro, le decía a la niña que se callase.

Sango y Miroku se miraron mutuamente, con ojos que reflejaban, tal vez, sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiesen decir nada la puerta se abrió y la niña e Inuyasha entraron en la casa, seguidos de un pequeño monstruo verde que recordaba, de alguna manera, a un sapo. Apenas entró en la casa, la niña dejó de gritar de forma abrupta, quizás temiendo que la pareja la hubiese escuchado, y dejó escapar un tímido "Hola". Sango y Miroku respondieron el saludo con una corta reverencia. Inuyasha sólo puso los ojos en blanco, y se sentó frente a la mesa.

Sango se apresuró en sacar otro cojín, y de traer otro tazón y otro par de palillos. El pequeño monstruo lo único que hizo fue refunfuñar, mientras se alejaba de la pequeña escena particularmente rodeada de humanos con una cara de malos amigos. La pareja y la niña se sentaron al lado del mitad-bestia casi de inmediato. La muchacha recordó, entonces, que esa tarde había visto a la pequeña jugando con los niños de la aldea, y que en el momento, le pareció que ella estaba fuera de lugar. Lin, la verdad, con los mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada perdida en su plato, no se veía feliz estando allí. Se le cruzó por la cabeza que, tal vez, por eso Inuyasha se había tardado tanto. Tal vez, estaba_tratando de hacerla entrar._Un nudo se formó en su garganta ante el pensamiento, y su cara se arrugo, ofendida.

- Así que, ¿esta es la niña de Sesshomaru? - Preguntó Miroku, señalando a Lin con los palillos. La muchacha, ya bastante molesta, le dio un codazo en las costillas. La niña, por su parte, pareció sonrojarse aún más ante la pregunta.

- Mi nombre es Lin. - Murmuró, con cierto rencor. Miroku pestañeó, algo sorprendido.

- Está bien, Lin. No tienes porque enojarte.- Le dijo, con esa gran sonrisa que, Inuyasha sabía, había utilizado durante mucho tiempo para intentar enamorar a las mujeres. La niña, sin saber que responder, sólo le sonrió de vuelta. Dejando a un lado esa apariencia taciturna, la niña tomó los palillos y comenzó a comer.

- ¿Qué tal, Inuyasha? ¿Te gusta la cena que mi esposa preparó? ¿O sigues siendo quisquilloso con la comida? - Preguntó el monje, haciendo memoria de esos viejos días, en que Inuyasha se ganaba una paliza diaria por insultar la _insulsa comida de Kagome._El mitad-bestia, tan solo un poco ofendido, se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

- Depende, ¿Tú sigues manoseando a todas las mujeres que te encuentras por el camino? Confiesa, monje ¿Cuántas muchachas se han marchado ya de la aldea huyendo de tus continuos _abusos de confianza_? - Esta vez, fue el rostro de Miroku el que se ruborizó ante el comentario. Lin, Sango e Inuyasha no pudieron evitar reír; aunque Lin no supiese realmente lo que significaba _abusos de confianza._- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Seguro tienes una contusión en la cabeza por tantos golpes que debe darte tu esposa!

Y así transcurrió la noche, entre una broma y otra, colándose entre algún recuerdo lejano. La amargura inicial que se había cernido sobre la velada parecía haber desaparecido. Más tarde, cuando el anochecer sobrevino, y la reunión se fundió en la oscuridad y el silencio, Sango y Miroku sacaron dos pares de velas del almacén, e iluminaron la habitación con una curiosa esencia de cera. Estando allí, encerrados en la pequeña sala, entre cuatro bolas de candela, la longitud del tiempo pasado pareció adentrarse en ellos de una forma extraña. El pasar de las horas se volvió impredecible, y cuando se dieron cuenta, la luna llena ya estaba alta en el cielo, y el receloso silbido del silencio se imponía sobre la noche.

Sólo entonces, un largo chillido, nacido de una garganta aporreada, atravesó la tranquila afonía que se escurría por la Aldea de Exterminadores, adentrándose en forma de eco en los fríos pasajes del _Mar de Árboles_. El grito, surgido de una voz añeja, pero femenina, decía solo una cosa. Lanzaba a los aires una advertencia que hubiese colado el miedo, y hasta el terror, en los huesos de cualquier otro. La espalda de Inuyasha se tensó, y sus ojos se empequeñecieron, como los de un niño travieso atrapado en plena jugarreta, cuando el gritó se repitió, exclamando con pavor que había un monstruo en la aldea.

- No te preocupes. - Alcanzó a decir, quizás demasiado tranquilo, cuando Sango intentó levantarse de su asiento. - Él estará bien. - La exterminadora, no muy satisfecha con su respuesta, volvió a sentarse, poniendo una cara de pocos amigos.

- No es exactamente él quién me preocupa. - Exclamó, molesta. Sin embargo, recordó las palabras de Inuyasha esa mañana, prometiendo que no iba a lastimar a nadie, y en vista de que no resonaban más gritos en la lejanía, decidió sólo sentarse y esperar.

Pocos minutos pasaron, y comenzaron a escucharse pasos que, uno tras de otro, subían la escalera de piedra caliza. La puerta se abrió de repente, y Sesshomaru entró por ella con calma, como si de su casa se tratase. Casi al mismo tiempo, un chispazo frío y punzante recorrió las espaldas de Sango y Miroku, e Inuyasha no pudo evitar reír al ver sus caras de horror. Fue sin embargo una risa pequeña, inaudible, que ante la tensión del momento pasó desapercibida. Sesshomaru bajó la mirada hacía la pequeña mesa tradicional en el centro de la habitación. Un pensamiento en su cabeza lo sacó de la pequeña habitación, de la aldea, y hasta del mismo bosque, al tiempo en que levantaba los ojos, nublados y ausentes, para ver a la turbada pareja. Por un momento, nadie dijo nada.

- Sango... - La muchacha sintió como su esposo le daba un golpecito en las costillas, ladeando la cabeza hacía el almacén. Tardó un momento en captar el mensaje, y cuando lo hizo, su rostro se tensó, alterado, y se levantó para dejar la habitación, murmurando un "Oh, sí. Claro" casi inaudible.

Volvió, como la última vez, con otro cojín, otro tazón y otros palillos, y los colocó en un movimiento demasiado nervioso, a un lado de Inuyasha. Sesshomaru enarcó los ojos en un gesto extraño, que casi parecía de burla, y la dirigió una última mirada antes de sentarse. Por lo demás, solo guardo silencio. La amargura pareció cernirse sobre la velada de nuevo. No era, sin embargo, ante el silencio de los presentes, sino ante el tono asustado y hasta incómodo que arribaba en sus voces.

La conversación era tranquila, no tan tensa o turbadora como pudo haber sido. Y sin embargo, el recelo flotaba sobre ella; encontrándose ante un obvio cambio de aires entre la ausencia y entrada de Sesshomaru, quien, ni entonces ni después, tuvo intensión de sumarse a la charla. Se hablo del clima, de la vida en la aldea, y de otros tantos temas sin importancia. La pareja no se atrevió a volver a preguntarle a Inuyasha que había hecho en los últimos tiempos, y aunque la cuestión se cruzó muchas veces por la cabeza de ambos, tampoco se atrevieron a preguntar como su camino y el de su hermano se habían encontrado. Sin embargo, en algún momento Sango notó, con cierto rencor, como Sesshomaru no se dignaba ni a tocar la comida.

- Es de muy mala educación rechazar la comida que se te ofrece, ¿sabes? - La voz de la muchacha, sin intención alguna, salió de su garganta en un tono ofendido.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se levantaron del plato y encararon los suyos con un aire cansado y algo confundido, como si no supiese que estaban hablando con él. La miró por un momento y al sentir la mirada suspicaz de Inuyasha sobre él enarcó los ojos, tomó el tazón y comenzó a comer. Sango borró aquella expresión disconforme, y con una nueva sonrisa en la cara continuo con la conversación. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco, y volvió su mirada hacía la mesa. Miroku, que se quedó pensando en la escena un poco más que los otros, apenas pudo disimular su risa. _"Todo sea por mantener la paz, ¿eh?"_ pensó, al llevarse un tallarín a la boca y abandonar su plato, finalmente vacio, sobre la mesa.

Las horas pasaron; la noche, alguna vez joven, comenzó a notar las arrugas en su semblante, y la luna llena, como un gran bombillo sobre el cielo, alumbraba su faz marchita, para recordarle a todos, que tarde o temprano, les sobreviene la vejez. Miroku se llevó a Lin, que había caído dormida sobre el brazo de Inuyasha poco después de la cena, a una habitación al fondo del pasillo, grande para un niño y pequeña para un adulto, y la dejó recostada sobre el futón. Jaken, que parecía tener órdenes precisas de cuidar a la niña, lo siguió de cerca, y al encontrarse al pequeño sapo parado frente a la puerta, con un rostro cansado y apoyándose sobre su bastón, dejó escapar un suspiro y fue hasta el almacén, a buscar otro futón.

Sango, tal vez para alargar un poco más la velada, o quizás solo para recordar viejos tiempo, encendió una fogata en el jardín trasero, y arrastró a su querido esposo y a su invitado mitad-bestia a sentarse alrededor. Sesshomaru, se encontró con sus otros dos acompañantes dormidos en una habitación, y como no tenía deseo alguno que lanzarse a registrar la propiedad privada, resolvió salir y, no sin antes lanzar una mirada sospechosa al grupo, sentarse con ellos. Esta vez, ni el monje ni la exterminadora dieron reparo en su presencia para frenar la conversación. Era una visita de varios días, después de todo, y lo quisiesen o no al parecer tendrían que acostumbrarse a tenerlo merodeando por ahí.

La conversación se filtró, en está ocasión, a más allá de recuerdos lejanos, remontándose en alguna que otra vivencia reciente. El monje Miroku relató, con quizás demasiado orgullo, como había defendido a la pequeña aldea de un espíritu Banshee que merodeaba por el bosque. Y lo había hecho sin la necesidad de un agujero absorbiéndolo todo en su mano derecha; tan solo con sellos sagrados y "el poder de sus rezos". Su esposa, aunque ya debía saberse la historia del principio hasta el final, lo escuchaba atentamente y con los ojos bien abiertos, dejando escapar ovaciones de asombro que, solo a veces, sonaban demasiado fingidas. Inuyasha entendió entonces, con un sueño fruncido, que en vista de que su vida ya no estaba a punto de acabar, y que se había prometido una vejez pacifica como el patriarca de una aldea, Miroku se aferraba cada día más a su religión, y su esposa, encantada ante esa madurez barata, se volvía cada vez más aseñorada y "convencional".

Con el pasar del tiempo, sin embargo, el mismo monje perdió interés en el relato, al darse cuenta de ni Inuyasha, ni mucho menos Sesshomaru, le estaban prestando atención. En cambio, ambos parecían absortos en el danzar de las llamas, subiendo la mirada cada vez que una chispa se escapaba del fuego y se alejaba flotando hacía el firmamento nocturno. Y ese par de orbes doradas, fundidas entre amarillo y naranja, y entre el color negro ceniza, solo se apartaban de la madera flameante para mirarse mutuamente, de forma disimulada, sin que el otro se diese cuenta. De vez en cuando, sus ojos se encontraban, y ambos formaban una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros. Miroku sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al ver, por primera vez en su vida, a Sesshomaru sonreír.

Finalmente, Sesshomaru pareció perder su interés en las llamas y en las sonrisas disimuladas, y se levantó de su lugar, alterando a su compañero.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Le preguntó tomándolo de la manga, sin gritarle realmente, pero usando un tono fuerte y precipitado. El otro se quedó callado un segundo, en el que sólo se escuchó el chispotear de los troncos al ser consumidos por el fuego, antes de responder.

- A buscar al dragón... - Respondió sencillamente, logrando que su compañero, algo avergonzado, lo dejase marchar. Por un momento, se hizo el silencio en el campamento; Miroku fue el primero en hablar.

- Que fraternal, ¿Eh? - Dijo, en un tono cercano a la burla.

- ¡Cállate! - Inuyasha tensó su rostro, y lo miró tal vez más molesto de lo que debería. El mitad-bestia dejó escapar un suspiro, y se tomó un momento para escuchar como las cigarras cantaban desde el bosque. Esta vez fue Sango quien rompió el silencio.

- Él es... tan extraño. - Fue lo que pudo decir. - Creo que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegó. - Ante el comentario una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Miroku, que comenzó a reír.

- ¡Dime la verdad, Inuyasha! Cuando te vas a dormir por la noche, y encuentras esos fríos ojos amarillos mirándote desde la oscuridad, ¿No sientes, ni por un momento, la necesidad de salir corriendo? - Dejó escapar otra risa, aunque la pregunta iba en serio. - ¿Realmente no te da miedo estar tanto tiempo cerca de él?

Las orejas de Inuyasha se bajaron y desvió la mirada hacía un lado, en un gesto indescifrable que sorprendió a sus amigos. Entonces, repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho esa tarde, al entrar en la casa. - No es tan malo como parece...


	3. Madrugada en un Verano de Incertidumbre

**Madrugada en un verano Incertidumbre**

**Capitulo 3**

Miroku dejó escapar un largo suspiró al rodarse sobre su espalda para observar el techo. Sango dormía a su lado, en otro futón, hecha un ovillo. Parecía tranquila, algo extenuada, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Estaba muy cansada; apenas hubo terminado la pequeña velada en el jardín trasero la muchacha se había tirado sobre el colchón, y sin siguiera molestarse en apagar las velas o cambiarse de ropa, quedó profundamente dormida. Estuvo trabajando todo el día, reflexionó el monje. Se había levantado bien temprano en la mañana para cocinar la cena, para arreglar la casa y las habitaciones, después había recorrido todo el camino, de ida y vuelta, para comprar pan y miso. Al volver, antes de siquiera pensar en descansar, se vio encerrada nuevamente en la cocina, poniendo la mesa y jugando a la anfitriona. Era natural que se sintiese agotada. El monje frunció el ceño al pensar que tal vez la inesperada aparición de Sesshomaru había contribuido a ese agotamiento.

Salió de entre las mantas del futón y se sentó sobre él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su puño. Dos años habían pasado desde la muerte de Naraku; dos años desde que el temor ante la muerte cercana había abandonado su mente, dos años desde que vivía en una tranquila aldea humana, alejado de los peligros de la vida. Sin embargo, a esas alturas, Miroku aún no lograba acostumbrarse a la afable quietud de la vida del hombre común. Ciertas noches, en que el sueño se escapaba de su cuerpo y encima de él se cernía el insomnio, el monje extrañaba el sonido de las brasas quemándose ante el fuego, el sonido de hojas rompiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque, el soplar del viento frío ante el cuerpo expuesto a una noche en la intemperie. A veces todo resultaba demasiado tranquilo.

Aún era verano; el viento soplaba entre los árboles del bosque, que a esas horas, desde la lejanía, se veía como poco más que una extraña masa azulesca. Más allá del horizonte, el cielo oscuro de la noche palidecía, volviéndose al celeste ante la luz del sol venidero. Era una madrugada fría, silenciosa, fundida en un extraño estupor, que ante el letargo de las horas pasadas, recordaba a la incertidumbre. Miroku, sabiendo que aquella era otra de esas noches en que no podría dormir, se levantó del futón, y después de cambiarse la _Yukata_por su típica sotana en malva, salió a caminar.

La casa de Sango y Miroku era silenciosa durante las noches; en ella no se escuchaba nada más que el cantar de las cigarras, y de vez en cuando, el croar de los sapos en el jardín. Normalmente, cuando el sol bajaba, la cabaña solía acoplarse a una oscuridad vacía, donde no podía verse más que tu brazo derecho extendido hacía lo desconocido. Pero en ocasiones como aquella, que la luna llena brillaba alta en el cielo, la luz de la noche enardecía, como si hubiese sido consumida por el sol. El monje, que no encontraba mucho espacio que recorrer en su pequeña caminata nocturna entre las paredes de su hogar, resolvió salir afuera, yendo por ese pequeño sendero de solana que separaba la estructura cubierta del jardín trasero.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, solo continuo por el camino hasta que la solana se hubo terminado, y se encontró con una mirada completa de la aldea que se extendía colina abajo. Era un lugar tranquilo, donde nunca pasaba nada. Los hombres salían temprano de sus casas para ir a trabajar en los campos de arroz o en la construcción de las obras, las mujeres se quedaban en casa atendiendo los quehaceres, y los niños se quedaban hasta altas horas de la tarde jugando entre los jardines. Era silencioso, era calmado... era... _aburrido._Algunas veces, el extraño monje se encontraba deseando que Naraku no hubiese muerto, que él y sus compañeros se embarcasen por siempre en su búsqueda, en una aventura sin final. Entonces, al darse cuenta de en qué cosas pensaba, sentía la vergüenza subir por su rostro, y en silencio, se reprendía.

Sango no pensaba en esas cosas. En absoluto. Era feliz con esa nueva vida sin aldeas en peligro, sin monstruos devora-hombres, sin batallas épicas contra enemigos invencibles, sin el cálido aliento de la muerte acechando a cada esquina. Le gustaba esa vida sin aventuras, que solo se valía de limpiar un hogar acogedor, de cocinar para su esposo, y de ir a los almacenes de honshu a comprar miso. De pensar en los bebés que el monje no podía darle, de pensar en los viajes que no podían pagar. Ese sacrificio ciego que basa la vida en matrimonio, a ella la hacía feliz. Pero a Miroku, más haya de aburrirlo, lo hacía pensar que alguna vez las cosas fueron diferentes.

El monje suspiró pesadamente. Volvió sobre sus pasos, y no supo por qué, en vez a regresar a su habitación a recuperar algo de sueño, se detuvo en medio de la solana, frente a esa frágil puerta hecha con papel de arroz que daba a la habitación de huéspedes. Formó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara al recordar la pequeña discusión que se había formado entre él e Inuyasha en la sala de estar: una discusión tonta sobre _quién_iba a dormir_en cual_habitación_._Había insistido, y creía, había insistido lo suficiente en que Inuyasha podía dormir con Sango y con él en su habitación. Había dicho muchas veces que no era una molestia, que solo había que mover los futones de lugar; pero el mitad-bestia solo pudo alcanzar a reírse ante el miedo que sus amigos mostraban ante la situación. No era una risa sarcástica, ni irónica ¡Realmente le parecía gracioso!

Entonces se levantó, y aún con esa extraña sonrisa, que incluso alegre parecía, reiteró que compartir un campamento no era tan distinto a compartir una habitación, si es que la diferencia radica en verte atrapado entre cuatro paredes. Sesshomaru era su compañero de viaje, después de todo. Con eso las habitaciones quedaron repartidas; sin embargo, sin darlo a manifestar, Miroku pensaba que aquel argumento era, cuando menos, absurdo. "_Pobre idiota",_se dijo a sí mismo al alejarse de la puerta, "_con lo ruidoso que es seguro despierta a Sesshomaru, y entonces..."_lanzó un pequeño suspiro, a lo queuna mueca de dolor y perdida cruzaba por sus labios _"Estará muerto por la mañana..."_se lamentó. Sin embargo, antes de ir más lejos Miroku notó como, tras el delgado papel de arroz de la puerta, una figura se movía en letargo. El monje enarcó una ceja.

- ...¿Estás molesto? - Preguntó Inuyasha, después de un largo silencio. El colmillo mordiendo su labio inferior le daba un aspecto ligeramente preocupado. Sesshomaru, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda contra la pared, le devolvió una mirada severa, casi molesta, que hizo al mitad-bestia revolverse entre las sabanas del futón. Recordó entonces la pregunta que esa noche Miroku le había hecho ante las brasas del fuego. Observó esos fríos ojos amarillos que lo miraban entre la oscuridad de la habitación, y reconoció que a veces, tan solo a veces, le causaban miedo.

- No... - Respondió, mirándolo fijamente y sin cambiar su expresión. Desde afuera se escuchaba la dulce tonada de las campanas de viento, bailando al son de la frígida brisa nocturna. Sesshomaru volteó a mirar hacía la pequeña ventana de la que provenía el sonido, y entrecerró los ojos, extrañado. - Estoy fastidiado...

- ¿Por qué? - El mitad-bestia ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, a lo que se enderezaba sobre el futón. No era, sin embargo, una curiosidad sincera, pues Inuyasha ya conocía la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Es gracioso... - El otro rió, como si realmente le pareciese divertido. - No puedo mover ni un dedo sin que esos humanos tiemblen de miedo... - El demonio se levantó de su lugar en la oscura esquina, y se sentó sobre un segundo futón, casi al lado del primero. - Toda la situación es bastante graciosa...- Reiteró, mirando fijamente al mitad-bestia.

Inuyasha bajo levemente sus orejas, en un gesto más alterado que sumiso, y desvió la mirada. Sabía bien a lo que Sesshomaru se refería; la idea de dos Youkais entrando a una aldea de exterminadores como _invitados_resultaba irónica y hasta ridícula. Algunos dirían que absurda. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano derecha, y cerró sus ojos, frustrado. Recordó a la pequeña y, normalmente, dulce Lin, y pensó en la rabieta que había montado para no tener que entrar en la casa, y en ese silencio taciturno que la embargó al principio de la velada. Yaken, que incluso entonces no le agradaba la idea de estar cerca de los humanos, tampoco debía estar muy a gusto con la situación. Inuyasha comenzaba a creer que, tal vez, venir no había sido una buena idea.

- Estaba seguro de que no te dignarías a pasar... - Le comentó al demonio, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el futón.

- ...No pensaba hacerlo...- Sesshomaru, que se había levantado para sacarse la armadura, le dirigió una mirada más apacible que Inuyasha no supo identificar, a lo que dejaba caer el pedazo de hierro sobre la madera del suelo. Un ruido metálico hizo eco en la habitación.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué entraste? - Enarcando una ceja, el mitad-bestia parecía pedirle una explicación. El demonio se metió bajo las sabanas del futón, acostándose sobre su costado, y calló por un momento antes de responder.

- ...Los aldeanos intentaron exorcizarme. - Fue lo único que se digno a decir, casi en un murmullo. Inuyasha no pudo evitar reír, al darse cuenta de que con _aldeanos_se refería a esa primera anciana que había empezado con el griterío.

- ¿Por eso entraste a la casa oliendo a pimienta? - Inuyasha, que en repetidas ocasiones había sido atacado con los, así llamados, _polvos mágicos,_sintió algo de pena por el demonio. A veces, poseer un olfato sensible tenía sus inconvenientes. - No te molestes con ellos. A los humanos no les gusta tener demonios merodeando en sus aldeas... - Le aconsejó, sabiendo bien que si la situación hubiese sido distinta, la anciana que empezó con el griterío y los otros humanos que se atrevieron a ir en su ayuda estarían todos muertos.

- Y sin embargo, tú no pareces haber tenido grandes problemas con eso... - Afirmó Sesshomaru, al desconocer el olor a especias en su compañero. Inuyasha dejó escapar una pequeña risa, al sentir como un pie se escapaba de entre las sabanas de la otra colcha para rozar su pierna.

- Tal vez porque yo no amenazo a muerte a cada miserable que se cruza en mi camino. - El demonio soltó una leve carcajada, que casi resultaba amarga al oído, al momento que murmuraba un "Quizá tengas razón."

Inuyasha, que había estado mirando hacía el techo, se volvió sobre su costado, y sintió como el brazo de Sesshomaru se pasaba suavemente por su cintura y se deslizaba sobre su espalda en un abrazo incómodo. Lo recorrió un escalofrío, al tiempo en que colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del demonio; las manos de Sesshomaru eran frías.

- ¿Sabes? la gente no te tendría tanto miedo si fueras más cortés...- Dijo, casi en un susurró, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro del otro. Sesshomaru rió, apretando algún lugar en la cintura de Inuyasha que lo hizo sobresaltarse, y después de un momento, reír.

- Oh... ¿Quieres que sea más amable con tus amigos?- La voz de Sesshomaru era, como siempre, neutral, indiferente, aunque Inuyasha podía captar la intención de burla que había en ellas.

- No, no estoy hablando de ser amable. - La barbilla del demonio se apoyó sobre la parte de arriba de su cabeza, dejando mentón y mejilla descansando sobre ella. - Solo... no mires a las personas como si las quisieses matar cada vez que te hablen.

- Oh, las miradas asesinas no hacen falta; tan solo tengo que mirar al monje directo a los ojos para que el cobarde salga corriendo. - Sesshomaru se enderezó en el futón para mirar hacía el techo, y tirando de su manga se llevó al mitad bestia consigo. Inuyasha, apoyando en un espacio entre sus piernas, y con la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, intentó ahogar una carcajada.

- ¿Realmente piensas que te tenga tanto miedo? - Miroku era su amigo, un camarada, podría decirse, y hubiera querido creer que era más valiente que eso. Pero si dijese que Miroku tenía el valor de enfrentarse a Sesshomaru sin su agujero negro, estaría mintiendo.

- Por supuesto. - Proclamó Sesshomaru, en un tono seguro, casi orgulloso, a lo que estrechaba al mitad-bestia entre sus brazos.- Después de todo, él es _el legendario monje_que salvó a toda una aldea de la ira de un Banshee, solo con _el poder de sus rezos._- Esta vez, Inuyasha no pudo ahogar su risa.

El demonio hizo el ademán de apartarse, separándose del mitad-bestia, y algo más cansado de lo que parecía, se metió bajo las sabanas del futón. Inuyasha lo miró con ojos tranquilos y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y se metió con él bajo las cobijas, atrapándolo en otro abrazo incómodo. La pierna izquierda de Sesshomaru se montó sobre su muslo derecho, a lo que el otro par se cruzaba pausadamente. El agarre de ambos se volvió más fuerte. El demonio besó la parte de atrás de su cuello, y el mitad-bestia tembló al sentir el frío aliento en su nuca.

Por un momento, ninguno se movió.

Afuera no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Las campanas del viento no bailaban al son de la brisa. Las cigarras no entonaban sus canciones desde el jardín. Adentró de la habitación sólo se escucha el inhalar y exhalar de dos personas, el áspero sonido de la tela rozando contra la tela, y dos pulsaciones irregulares que en medio de la oscuridad sonaban como un eco, confuso y estrepitoso. El monje tras la puerta contuvo la respiración, y se alejó del portal con las cejas enarcadas en una expresión confundida, tal vez preocupada, y una sensación nauseabunda en el estómago.


	4. Incesto o Fratricidio?

**Madrugada en un verano de Incertidumbre**

**Capitulo 4**

Miroku despertó estando el sol ya alto en el cielo, cuando un pequeño gritó, agudo e irritante, resonó en la habitación. Tal vez, en algún otro momento, el alarido lo habría hecho sobresaltarse, y de inmediato correr al socorro de su esposa. Pero entonces, con media cara hundida en la almohada, y la cabeza aún rondando entre el sueño y el despertar, solo pudo ver como Sango se levantaba de su futón y salía corriendo escaleras abajo, a lo que murmuraba con cierta conmoción "¡Oh, dios mío, es muy tarde! ¡Me quede dormida!". El monje rió, y dando media vuelta para mirar hacia el techo, pensó en lo insignificantes que parecían los problemas que, día a día, semana tras semana, atormentaban a su esposa. _Que mujer tan estúpida..._pensó adormilado y, al percatarse de lo que había pasado por su cabeza, se reprendió mentalmente, como es normal en la persona que piensa muchas tonterías, pero se cuidan de no convertirlas en palabras.

El monje, que se había visto atrapado en una suave somnolencia que le impedía despertar, se quedó varado en la colcha por un largo rato, dando vueltas entre las cobijas hasta que el mero pasar del tiempo lo obligase a levantar. Se incorporó sobre el futón, y aún con la estopor mañanero abrumando su cabeza, recordó la escena que había visto el día anterior, ya bien entrada la noche, al otro lado del pasillo. Por un mísero momento, en que su mente se abandonó a las vacilaciones, se preguntó si realmente no había sido un sueño. Entonces, evocó las sombras moviéndose, en letargo, al otro lado del papel de arroz, y el vacuo silencio de la noche, tenso y opresión, cerniéndose sobre él, que igual que un vulgar _voyeur,_solo se dedicaba a observar. Sintió todo su rostro arder, a lo que algo se mecía, nauseabundo, en su estomago vacío. _Claro que no fue un sueño,_pensó, impasible, _yo no imagino cosas así..._

Se llevó un dedo a la boca, y lo mordió, nervioso. Miroku era un monje; un bonzo que en el mejor de los casos habría dedicado su vida a la meditación y a las enseñanzas de Buda. Y en su religión, que solía mostrar un bosquejo de libertinaje a sus creyentes, tenía reglas estrictas para sus sacerdotes; una de ellas era la castidad hacia la mujer. Un juramento hecho ante las deidades de que sus vidas estaban dedicadas a la fe y no a la vida en matrimonio; una condena a la familia, que sin embargo, no se cernía sobre el acto sexual. La homosexualidad no era, en absoluto, algo que un monje budista desconociese, mucho menos, un acto del que se viese exento. No era eso, entonces, lo que molestaba a Miroku.

Solo los salvajes, que cargados de cruces y malos presagios desembarcaban en los _barcos negros,_veían en el incesto una abominación. Ellos veían todo como una abominación. Pero en esas tierras del sol poniente, libres de la infecciosa estirpe occidental, tan solo resultaba un suceso extraño, curioso, pero aceptable. Entonces, ¿qué hacía temblar al monje ante la realidad del recuerdo vivido? ¿Qué hacía que, muy dentro de su pecho, algo palpitase aterrado, vigoroso, en pavor de lo que parecía la perdida inexorable de su camarada conspirador? Era Sesshomaru, que con solo mirarlo hacía transpirar los poros de su piel. Sesshomaru El Asesino, a quien había conocido en una violenta noche de frustrado fratricidio. Era el miedo de que el perverso crimen se viese cumplido.

El monje tragó saliva, y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Al salir de su habitación y atravesar el largo pasillo interior, Miroku encontró a su mujer encerrada en la cocina, preparando un remedo de desayuno -y digo remedo porque de haber sido hecho con más tiempo, no habría tenido un aspecto tan viscoso-. En una gran olla, forjada tan solo en cobre y antaño, se cocinaba el arroz, y a un lado, en un puchero más pequeño, estaba a la sopa de miso. Los vegetales y el pescado al grill se asaban en una sartén aparte, sobre el fuego del centro de mesa. El monje sintió su estomago rugir, y algo avergonzado, lo cubrió con su mano derecha; Sango no pareció notarlo. _"Buenos días"_murmuró desde el pasillo, con una voz quedada, y un poco confundida. La muchacha, en un movimiento casi automático, tomó la tetera que, ya apartada del fuego, descansaba sobre la madera, y vertió su contenido en una pequeña taza de té. Luego volteó a mirarlo, y devolviendo el saludo y esbozando una dulce sonrisa, le entregó la vasija.

El monje salió al pequeño salón principal, y sentándose sobre uno de los cojines, comenzó a beber la infusión. Sango, aún desde la cocina, le preguntó si había dormido bien esa noche, con una intención que iba más allá de la formalidad. En su voz había un deje de preocupación; cierta inquietud ante los problemas de insomnio de su marido. Miroku, en un "Sí" quedado y abrupto, delató su propia mentira, pero su mujer decidió ignorarlo, y en vez de arribar a una discusión sin sentido, se quedó preparando el desayuno.

El arroz terminó de hervir a eso de 20 minutos, y a la Hora de la Serpiente, la sopa, el pescado y los vegetales ya estaban a la mesa. La pareja se sentó ante en el salón principal, y con más paciencia de la debida, esperaron a sus, así llamados_, invitados_ -pues ninguno, a excepción de Inuyasha, había sido invitado a venir-. Pasado un tiempo Lin y Yaken entraron por la puerta; la niña, en una corta reverencia, y un saludo casual, se sentó con ellos a esperar. El pequeño sapo, tal vez alentado porque la noche anterior su amo había hecho exactamente lo mismo, se sentó a comer con los humanos, resignado a que ya no había una buena razón para seguir pasando hambre. Inuyasha entró a la habitación con un aspecto cansado, y una mirada ligeramente irritada.

Fue un desayuno silencioso, tranquilo, en el que, para alivio del monje, Sesshomaru ni asomó cabeza.

Para cuando Sesshomaru se digno a salir de la habitación la mesa del salón principal ya estaba vacía, brillosa, con ese aspecto reseco y malgastado que deja un mal limpiador. Sango, encerrada en su lugar predilecto, hundía los cuencos en el agua enjabonada, a lo que buscaba un pequeño trapo, los secaba y los devolvía a su lugar. Miroku, que estaba sentado a una esquina del salón, lo miró con un rencor muy poco disimulado; resentido como era aún no había olvidado el inminente ataque verbal contra su persona que había acontecido, y del que había sido testigo, la noche anterior, y del que Sesshomaru era el principal responsable.

Aún si se percató de ella, el demonio no reparó en su mirada de odio. El mitad-bestia, que había estado sentado en silencio a un lado del monje, le sonrió disimuladamente. Sesshomaru solo ladeó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando; esa mirada desentendida que Miroku y Sango habían visto la noche anterior nuevamente se asomaba por su rostro. Por un momento se quedó varado en el portal, sin hacer o decir nada; parecía que, de alguna forma, estaba barajeando sus opciones. Cuando la voz de Lin, risueña y ahogada entre risas, resonó desde el jardín trasero, tomó la opción de salir de la casa sin mediar palabra alguna.

Miroku observó, con cierto desagrado, como el mitad-bestia se levantaba de su lado, y en un gesto ligeramente desesperado, se iba tras el demonio. Su rostro se tensó en una expresión de asco. De repente, todo el salón quedó en silencio. El nudo que esa mañana se había formado en el estomago del monje parecía haberse apretado.

- Ellos... están actuando muy raro, ¿No te parece? - Le preguntó a su mujer cuando regresó al salón principal. Ella se quedó callada un momento antes de responder.

- Tal vez un poco... - Replicó, adivinando a quienes se refería con ese _ellos._- Pues, su relación siempre fue muy hostil... hasta donde yo sé... - Sango se llevó el dedo índice a la boca, pensativa. Se encogió de hombros y su voz se volvió más relaja, como si eso le quitase importancia a su respuesta. - Tal vez por eso parece tan raro... pero, Inuyasha parece feliz con que esas peleas acabasen, ¿no? Supongo que por eso no discute con él como lo hacía con nosotros, o con Ahome. - Al escuchar la última comparación el nudo en el estomago del monje pareció apretarse aún más. - Además de eso, yo no le veo nada de raro...

- ...Olvídalo, debe ser mi imaginación. - Dijo, haciéndose el desentendido. No quería embarcarse en una conversación que sus nervios no podían soportar; no se atrevería a decirle a su esposa lo que había visto durante la noche.

Lin volvió a entrar en la casa a la Hora de la Cabra, esta vez sin ningún monstruo verdoso detrás de ella. Al ver al monje, que no se había movido de la pequeña esquina en el salón, hizo una torpe reverencia y se dejó caer indecorosamente sobre uno de los cojines. Igual que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru la niña no tenía modales, aunque a diferencia de ellos, hacía su mayor esfuerzo para aparentar que sí. _Bueno, al menos lo intenta,_pensó el monje con cansancio, a lo que se sentaba a un lado de la niña y le esbozaba una sonrisa amistosa. Sentía que, de cierta manera, era aprovecharse de ella, pero además de a Lin solo podía haberle preguntado a Yaken, que tan gritón y despistado que era, seguramente no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría entre su amo y aquel "despreciable mitad-bestia"; como lo llamaba cuando ninguno de los dos estaba cerca.

- Lin, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo el monje, después de un corto silencio. La niña, algo cansada por una larga tarde de juegos, solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ...¿D-desde cuándo Inuyasha viaja con ustedes? - Preguntó con nerviosismo, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en una conversación que había querido evitar la mayor parte del día. La niña titubeó un poco antes de responder.

- ... Lin cree que un año, pero tal vez ha sido menos. - La pequeña Lin, que durante los últimos años de su vida solo se había dedicado a ver los días pasar, no tenía una muy buena noción del tiempo.

- Y... ¿Y cómo ocurrió eso? - La niña enarcó las cejas, confundida; no parecía comprender la pregunta. Ahora era el monje quien comenzaba a titubear.- Me refiero... ¿P-por qué Inuyasha decidió acompañarlos? ¿Por qué empezaron a viajar juntos? - La niña, nuevamente, se quedó callada.

- Era algo sobre una espada... - Murmuró, no muy segura de su respuesta. - Algo sobre el padre del señor Sesshomaru... el señor Yaken lo llamó _un objetivo en común,_pero Lin no sabe lo que eso significa. - Lo último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, algo atontada, en el rostro. - ... Y entonces Inuyasha se quedó... por qué... - Los ojos de la niña dejaron de mirar al monje, y parecieron perderse en algún lugar lejano al otro lado de la ventana. En ellos había un brillo distante, pensativo, como si intentase recordar algo que en su momento fue importante, y ahora, solo era borroso.

- No me acuerdo porque se quedó.- Concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡¿C-cómo que no te acuerdas?! ¡Algo debes recordar! - El monje comenzaba a perder los nervios. Su voz se volvía temblorosa, y una expresión extraña e incómoda, parecida a una sonrisa, se había formado en su rostro.

- Lin no sabe como ocurrió. - Reiteró, negando con la cabeza. - ... Lin cree que se quedó porque el señor Sesshomaru se sentía solo... - Miroku sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Su mandíbula había tomado una extraña forma entre desdén y confusión.

- ¡¿P-pero por qué dices semejantes t-tonterías?! - El monje se llevó las manos a la cara, en un gesto desesperado. La pequeña Lin, que no sabía lo que era la retorica, decidió contestar su pregunta.

- Antes de que Inuyasha nos acompañase el señor Sesshomaru siempre estaba muy triste, ... y ahora ya no lo está. - Respondió con sencillez, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que parecía levemente complacida. - A veces hasta sonríe... antes de eso, Lin nunca había visto al señor Sesshomaru sonreír... - Al decir eso Lin abrió mucho los ojos, como si por primera vez hubiese pensado en ello, y ahora de repente, le parecía insólito. La verdad; _era_ algo insólito. El monje esquivó los ojos de la pequeña, tratando de disimular el horror en su mirada.

- Si, lo que digas, niña. - Murmuró, revolviendo su cabello amistosamente, o al menos intento que pareciese amistoso. El monje guardó silencio, y Lin, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer o decir, solo se quedó allí, descansando sobre el cojín.

_Sonríe..._pensó el monje con disgusto, llevándose las manos al rostro y enterrándolas entre sus cabellos. Tomó el lazó que solía usar para atar su coleta y lo deshizo con molestia, como si lo estuviese fastidiando; de repente, el monje parecía muy alterado. _¡Ahg! ¡Sonreír es una palabra muy fuerte cuando hablamos de Sesshomaru!_gritó el monje en sus adentros, revolviendo su cabello con desesperación. Entonces pareció tranquilizarse, y dejó caer la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, un aspecto cansado. _Esto no está nada bien,_se lamentó en silencio, _sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo entre esos dos no puede ser algo bueno..._

Recordó, inesperadamente, aquel beso en el cuello, y por enésima vez ese día, sintió nauseas. _Creo que voy a enfermarme,_esto que tenía entre manos parecía un problema; un grave problema, que no podía contarle a nadie más y que él solo no podía resolver._¿Cómo el Inuyasha tan desconfiado que yo conozco puede ser tan imprudente?_cansado, el monje se dejó caer sobre el suelo del salón a un lado de la niña, que con los ojos cerrados, y usando un cojín de almohada, parecía dormir.


	5. El pasado y el presente

**Madrugada en un verano de Incertidumbre**

**Capitulo 5**

Sango sintió como el calor de la tarde se cernía sobre ella, y jadeando levemente, secó con sus mangas el sudor de su frente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, cegada por los rayos del sol, y entró en el pequeño cobertizo que, escondido en el patio trasero de la casa, Miroku y ella habían tomado como trastero. Era un lugar estrecho, húmedo, donde no llegaba la luz del día, ni la suave brisa del viento. Un lugar oscuro, un poco triste, que la pareja no solía frecuentar por su esencia asfixiante.

Algo mareada, Sango se acercó a un pequeño armario, descuidado y polvoriento, que escondido entre cajas, muebles y algunas telarañas, se erguía en el fondo de la habitación. Al abrirlo, un nudo se formó en su garganta, y una sonrisa, con algo de melancolía y otro poco de nostalgia, se formó en su rostro. En la pared frontal del armario estaba colgado un pequeño arco, tallado en madera de _kaede,_que alguna vez perteneció a una sacerdotisa llamada Ahome. A un lado estaba un cesto, hecho con una mescla de tela y paja, que contenía un total de 14 flechas, de puntas todavía filosas, y cuerpo resquebrajoso.

Sango lanzó un largo suspiro, y comenzó a respirar pesadamente, como si el aire le faltase. En la repisa del armario había algo diferente, que nada tenía que ver con las artes del arco y flecha: un sencillo collar de cuencas, ligeramente decorado con dientes de animal. Nada más había dentro de los anaqueles; tan solo polvo y cajones vacios. La muchacha tomó el arco y las flechas, colgándolos en su espalda, y tomando el collar entre sus manos, salió por la puerta del cobertizo.

- ¡Mira lo que encontré en el trastero! - Le diría a su esposo al entrar en la casa, y encontrarlo tendido sobre el suelo, a un lado de una niña adormilada. Entonces, el hombre se levantaría, aún somnoliento, del piso, y la miraría con algo de confusión, hasta identificar los objetos que tenía entre manos.

- Oh, las cosas de la señorita Ahome. - Murmuró Miroku, acercándose a su esposa, y sacando las flechas del cesto. - ¡Que curioso! Todavía no han perdido el filo. - La sorpresa en su voz parecía casi fingida. El monje volvió a sentarse sobre uno de los cojines. - ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ellos? - Preguntó, asomándose para ver al otro lado de la mesa, donde la pequeña Lin aún dormía. Miroku rió; no daba señales de ir a despertar pronto.

- Bueno, estaba pensando que nunca había aprendido a usar estas cosas. - Le respondió su esposa, tensando el arco y sacando una flecha del cesto. - Pero nunca es tarde para aprender. - Proclamó, haciendo el ademán de soltar la flecha y dejarla salir hacía el patio de atrás. Miroku, alarmado, le quitó el arco de las manos. "¡No juegues con eso!" le dijo, casi en un grito.

- ¡No soy una niña, Miroku! - La Muchacha se ruborizó levemente, y se cruzó de brazos, ofendida. Gruñó por lo bajo, y casi inconscientemente junto los codines de su kimono. Entonces sintió el pequeño collar de cuencas que había guardado en su manga derecha, y una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por su rostro. - Aunque, también encontré otra cosa. - Dijo, divertida, sacando el collar de su kimono. - ¿Crees que a Inuyasha le agrade ver a su _viejo amigo?_

- … Probablemente no. - Exclamó el monje, recordando lo feliz que había sido el mitad-bestia el día en que Kaede decidió _liberarlo de su maldición._El gritó que Inuyasha pegó ese día, "¡Soy libre!" resonó sorpresivamente en su cabeza, haciéndolo estallar en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Se lo damos? - Sango tomó el collar entre sus manos, y lo colocó ante la luz del sol, intentando verlo con más detalle. - Digo, nosotros no estamos haciendo nada con él, y... no lo sé... debe significar mucho más para él de lo que significa para nosotros. – Dijo con cierta inflexión.

- Sí... supongo que sí. – Murmuró el monje, dudoso. Sango esbozó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y colgando nuevamente el arco y las flechas en su espalda, salió de la habitación y subió al segundo piso.

Miroku se quedó solo en el salón, y dio un vistazo a la puerta de salida, por donde esa mañana Inuyasha había desaparecido, persiguiendo a un orgulloso Youkai. Junto sus cejas, en un gesto preocupado, y siguió a su esposa escaleras arriba, sin poder dejar de darles vueltas a ese extraño asunto en el que, sin quererlo, se había inmiscuido.

Inuyasha, para la sorpresa de Sango, rechazó el collar de cuencas, con algo más que recelo en la mirada.

Habían estado charlando en el salón principal; ese que por la tarde Miroku hubo abandonado con un mal presentimiento meciéndose en su estomago, y una mueca de preocupación en su cara. La cena, bastante más pequeña que el variado convite que les habían presentado la noche anterior, ya había terminado, y el mitad-bestia, el monje y su mujer conversaban tranquilamente alrededor de la mesa. De repente, una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por el rostro de la muchacha, y sacó el collar de cuencas de entre sus mangas, alterando a su estimado visitante.

- ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! - Preguntó, con una expresión consternada en el rostro, que recordaba ligeramente al miedo. Sesshomaru, sentado a un lado de la ventana en completo silencio, observó, extrañado, como el mitad-bestia se alejaba de la mesa, levantando su brazo en el aire en una posición defensiva. Como si tratase de evitar un ataque por parte de la risueña mujer humana.

- ¡Aléjalo de mí! ¡Me tomó años deshacerme de esa cosa! - Exclamó, alterado.

- No te pongas así; pensé que tal vez te gustaría conservarlo. – Sango rió, divertida por la reacción de Inuyasha, y volvió a meter el collar entre sus mangas.- Pero ahora veo que no quieres tenerlo ni cerca.

- ¿Cómo pensaste que querría devuelta algo así? - Preguntó el mitad-bestia con un ceño fruncido, antes de volver a su lugar en los cojines. Sango torció el gesto, extrañada.

- No lo sé... a los humanos suele gustarles guardar las cosas de las personas que ya no están… - Sango dijo aquello con bastante naturalidad; la dulzura colada en su voz. Sin embargo, un extraño silencio se hizo en la habitación, y comprendió, algo avergonzada, que había dicho algo indebido.

Miroku, que esperaba que un comentario así saliese al aire, solo puso los ojos en blanco, y prefirió no tomarle importancia. Entonces escuchó un gruñido, largo y áspero, como de perro, atravesar la habitación. Instintivamente volteó a mirar a Sesshomaru, que miraba hacia la ventana con el ceño levemente fruncido, y los colmillos al descubierto en una expresión de asco. Miroku enarcó una ceja, extrañado. El demonio, a su vez, volteó a verlo, y el monje pudo ver cierta molestia, cierto _rencor,_en sus ojos. Apartó la vista casi de inmediato, y el desconcierto pareció desaparecer de su rostro. _¡Se molesta solo con que la mencionen!_Pensó, anonadado, quizás con cierto desprecio. _¡¿Quién diría que una persona tan seria podía llegar a ser tan infantil!_

- Después de todo, la señorita Ahome era una mujer muy bonita. - Dijo el monje, interrumpiendo el intento de disculpa de su esposa. - ¡Que digo! ¡Era realmente hermosa! - Exclamó, emocionado. - ¡Cualquier Señor* la habría querido como esposa!... Claro que ella no habría aceptado... - El monje sintió que su esposa le daba un codazo en las costillas. Entonces escuchó un segundo gruñido, más fuerte que el primero. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro prosiguió, mirando a Inuyasha frente a frente, pero viendo a Sesshomaru por el rabillo del ojo. - Sé que ella prefirió irse con su familia, en vez de quedarse aquí contigo. Y por eso, puede que no lo parezca, pero ella estaba muy enamorada de ti,Inuyasha. - Le aseguró, con un extraño brillo en los ojos…

Miroku solo había dicho aquello para molestar a Sesshomaru; no pensó, la verdad, que fuese la gran cosa. Pero cuando fue Inuyasha, y no el demonio, quien se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación, triste, quizás hasta molesto, el monje sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente, y supo que había dicho una estupidez.

Entonces sintió como su mujer lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza, y vio como se iba, molesta, a terminar de lavar los platos.

Sesshomaru no se movió, ni dijo nada, y Miroku, que se sentía tan incómodo en su presencia, apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, e intento no prestarle atención. Al poco tiempo el demonio se levantó, y salió por la puerta de la casa. El monje pensó, con frustración, que era una escena muy parecida a la de aquella misma mañana, solo que los papeles se habían invertido. Entonces salió del salón y se fue escaleras arriba, para encerrarse en su cuarto e intentar dormir un poco.

El silencio de la noche se había cernido sobre la Aldea de los Exterminadores hacía un par de horas. Los niños de los aldeanos ya no jugaban en los jardines, y sus padres ya no trabajan en los campos de arroz hundido. Pálidas luces amarillas, oriundas de la pequeña candela que lentamente consume la cera de una vela, brillaban en las ventanas de las cabañas, como faroles alumbrando en la oscuridad de la noche. El tiempo pasaba, y poco a poco los faroles se iban apagando, hasta que solo quedo uno, titilando en un rincón escondido, casi en frente del Fuerte de madera. La pequeña luz que salía de la casa de Sango y Miroku terminó por extinguirse, al igual que las demás, e Inuyasha, que descansaba en silencio sobre la solana exterior, quedó completamente a oscuras.

El mitad-bestia gruñó, ofendido ante la falta de respeto. Dio un largo suspiro, y se dejó caer contra la pared. No estaba triste, fue lo que recelosamente pensó. Hacía mucho tiempo que el recuerdo de Ahome había dejado de ser un motivo de tristeza. Pero aún era, después de todo, una buena razón para molestarse.

Dos años habían pasado desde la muerte de Naraku; dos años desde que la perla de Shikon se hubo hundido con él en las profundidades del averno, en brazos de una sacerdotisa sedienta de venganza. Así como una vez intentó hacer con el mitad-bestia, Kikyo se lo llevó consigo a las entrañas del infierno. Inuyasha aún recordaba esa extraña sensación, deambulante entre la emoción y el miedo, que lo hubo invadido al ver como la tierra se abría bajo sus pies. Los roncos gritos de Naraku que luchaba desesperadamente por liberarse de su agarre, y las agudas carcajadas de Kikyo, revolcándose en el placer de la venganza, aún resonaban, como un eco en su cabeza, haciéndolo temblar.

Ahome había saltado por el pozo devora-huesos esa misma noche; esta vez, para nunca regresar. Con la perla de Shikon fuera de este mundo era cuestión de tiempo para que el portal se cerrase; y cuando Ahome saltó en su interior, perdiéndose entre las paredes mohosas y frías del pozo, para volver a su época, sabía que nunca más volvería a ver a las personas que dejó atrás.

Inuyasha, que creía fervientemente que la abnegación era para estúpidos, pensaba que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta. El pensar que Ahome era capaz de abandonar a su familia, a su vida, y a todo su mundo, solo por él, era absurdo. Y sin embargo, le guardaba rencor; no por haberse ido, sino por haberse ido sin decir nada. Sin dar explicaciones. Sólo desapareció por el pozo, sin un adiós de por medio… Algo se torció en el rostro de Inuyasha al recordar el evento, y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, y gruñendo por lo bajo, se dijo que lo mejor no pensar en eso.

Al escuchar el sonido de pasos en el pasillo interior Inuyasha abrió los ojos, y sus orejas se movieron, inquietas, al voltear la cabeza y encarar los dos ojos fijos, ligeramente más oscuros que los suyos, que lo miraban desde el otro lado del corredor. Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, ni hacer ningún ruido, rozando su hombro al dejarse caer contra la pared. Ante cada movimiento, la madera fría de la solana crujía bajo sus pies. Sus ojos, que parecían perdidos en la oscuridad que de repente se había cernido sobre la aldea, no se molestaron en mirarlo.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando una persona está triste lo normal es hablar con ella, y tratar de consolarla. - Le dijo Inuyasha, rompiendo el silencio. Su voz, ligeramente burlona, no sonaba en absoluto a un reproche.

- Como si tú supieras algo sobre cómo tratar a las personas. - Replicó Sesshomaru, mirando al mitad-bestia con ese mismo rostro impasible que tanto miedo le provocaban al monje y a su esposa. Inuyasha comenzó a reír, murmurando con una voz cansada, casi soñolienta, un "Sí, tienes razón". Se aclaró la garganta, y cerró nuevamente sus ojos, dejando su cabeza reposar sobre el hombro del demonio.

Incluso si no lo demostraba, Sesshomaru también estaba molesto. La escena que el monje había montado en el salón lo había hecho enojar, quizá incluso más que a Inuyasha. Después de todo, el mitad-bestia había comprobado en más de una ocasión que la sola mención de Ahome, o hasta de Kikyo, lo molestaba. Tal vez no fuese por nada más que desagrado; ese pequeño rencor hacia todo monje, clérigo o sacerdotisa que todo demonio guarda en su interior -Al menos la mayoría-. O quizás porque debajo de ese temple frío e impasible Sesshomaru todavía era infantil, y tales sentimientos como la envidia o los celos aún invadían su mente. Fuese como fuese, el rencor estaba allí. Por eso Inuyasha sabía que él no había venido, de ninguna manera, a consolarlo. Conociéndolo, había venido a acompañarlo porque no había encontrado nada mejor que hacer, ni otro lugar a donde ir; probablemente solo estaba aburrido

- Tus amigos no dejan de preguntarse qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. - Replicó el demonio. - Pero tú no pareces estar dispuesto a decírselos...- Su voz sonaba seca, algo fastidiada. - ¿Es porque no confías en ellos?... ¿O simplemente no quieres que lo sepan? -

- No hay mucho que contar... además de _lo obvio_... - Al decir esto, el mitad-bestia se mordió los labios, nervioso.- La verdad, esperaba que se diesen cuenta solos. -

Sin embargo, Inuyasha sabía que enterarse por hechos y no por palabras no iba a hacer que la situación fuese más fácil de digerir, mucho menos más fácil de entender. Así que no había querido ser muy obvio, había querido disimularlo un poco, al menos durante los primeros días. Entonces, Inuyasha recordó esa extraña mirada que Miroku le hubo lanzado más temprano en la mañana, durante el desayuno. Una mirada cargada de cierto reproche, cierto miedo... levemente surcada por el asco. Y pensó en el comentario estúpido que más tarde había dejado escapar durante la cena. Una sonrisa amarga se esbozó en su rostro, al pensar que no había disimulado nada bien las cosas.

- De todas formas, no hace falta decirles nada. El monje ya se dio cuenta. - Declaró, con una expresión demasiado calmada en el rostro, como si realmente no le importase. Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja ante la afirmación.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - La verdad, ya lo había sospechado, pero había descartado la idea, porque el monje simplemente no tenía forma de saberlo. Tampoco creía que fuese algo que se pudiese intuir.

- Por cómo me habla... y por cómo me mira... - Replicó en un tono ofendido, quizás un poco triste. Apretó sus labios, y se quedó callado. Sesshomaru apoyó la mejilla sobre su mano derecha y observó con curiosidad al disgustado mitad-bestia, sin entender muy bien el por qué de su enfado.

- Dices que querías que se diesen cuenta solos; pero desde que llegamos aquí solo has intentado disimularlo. - No había inflexión ni duda en la voz del demonio; tan solo un tono blanco, indiferente. Inuyasha se preguntó, extrañado, si lo que escuchaba era un reproche.

- Abría sido un poco_... inapropiado_... no mantener la distancia... - Dijo con cierto recelo. Sesshomaru, casi como si intentase contra decirlo, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Inuyasha y lo acercó un poco más, acortando la distancia entre los dos. El mitad-bestia puso los ojos en blanco, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Una ráfaga de aire pasó por la solana, agitando las campanillas de viento que Sango y Miroku habían colgado en la pared, casi tocando el techo. Sesshomaru volteó a mirarlas con esa misma mirada extrañada de la noche anterior; el suave tintineo resonó nuevamente en la oscuridad, y el demonio enarcó las cejas, desconcertado por la agudeza del sonido. La sonrisa de Inuyasha se acentuó al pensar que probablemente no sabía lo que eran. La brisa paso, y la suave melodía, punzante para un oído muy sensible, se detuvo. El demonio colocó su mentón sobre la cabeza del mitad-bestia en un leve jadeo. A Inuyasha lo recorrió un escalofrío al sentir el frío aliento de Sesshomaru acercarse peligrosamente a sus orejas. Se alejó un poco del demonio, sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó, lanzándole una mirada suspicaz.

- Nada.- Respondió el demonio con tranquilidad, como a quien se le hace una acusación injusta. La aparente calma en el rostro del otro hizo al mitad-bestia volver, recelosamente, a su posición original.

Al sentir el frío aliento golpear nuevamente contra su cabeza las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron, inquietas. Pensando que Sesshomaru solo trataba de molestarlo, se quedó quieto e intentó ignorarlo. Pero cuando la respiración en su cabeza se convirtió en dos colmillos mordiendo las blancas orejas de animal el mitad-bestia dejó escapar un largo gañido, casi doloroso, a lo que profería un "¡Suéltame!" al aire. Sesshomaru rió ante su reacción, y al sentir que trataba liberarse del agarre, colocó una mano tras su cabeza, y apretó un poco más los dientes. Inuyasha dejó escapar un segundo alarido, y mordiendo la mano que trataba de retenerlo, se zafó de su agarre y se alejó del demonio...

- ¡Salvaje! - Exclamó Sesshomaru en un tono ofendido, observando con detenimiento las marcas de colmillos en su mano.

- Sí, mira quien lo dice. - Inuyasha tomó la oreja mordida entre sus manos, y dejó escapar un pequeño quejido al sentir la hendidura de colmillos bajo sus dedos.

Se frotó la cabeza, suavizando el dolor del mordisco, y algo aturdido, volteó a mirar al demonio. Sesshomaru, con los ojos nuevamente perdidos en la oscuridad, había escondido la mano mordida entre sus mangas, y en su rostro había aparecido una expresión levemente molesta. El mitad-bestia volteó los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

- ¿Te ofendiste conmigo? - Preguntó, cuando el silencio se volvió insoportable. Ya sabía, como en otras ocasiones, la respuesta a su pregunta, pero llegado a esas alturas Inuyasha había decidido que cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien a quien no le gusta hablar, es normal terminar haciendo preguntas estúpidas. Sesshomaru torció levemente el gesto, sin responder.

- ¡No te ofendas! ¡Tú me mordiste primero! - Exclamó, recargándose sobre el brazo del demonio, y apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro.

Deslizó su brazo entre las mangas de Sesshomaru, y tomó la mano que recelosamente escondían. Sobre el pulgar, y un poco más abajo del dedo índice, estaban las marcas de dos hendiduras; ligeramente rojas, un poco moradas alrededor._La mordida de un Hebi_, alguien podría decir, pero sin el menor rastro de sangre; nada de lo que alguien como Sesshomaru se tuviese que preocupar. Un extraño sonido, suave y lánguido, escapó de su garganta al besar la marca de sus colmillos. Los dedos del demonio se contrajeron, haciendo un sonido extraño, similar a un chasquido. Los besos lentamente fueron subiendo, pasando por una estrecha muñeca a rayas, y llegando hasta la mitad del ante-brazo. El mitad-bestia rió por lo bajo, y rompió el contacto.

Colocó su rodilla entre el espacio vacío que dejaban las piernas de Sesshomaru en la madera, y pasando la otra a su costado, se recargó sobre su muslo derecho. El demonio, tan solo unos centímetros más alto que él, lo miraba desde arriba sin moverse ni decir nada.

- No te gusta estar aquí. - Replicó el mitad-bestia en una voz muy baja, colocando su cabeza sobre hombro del demonio. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

- Oh, no pensé que se me notase tanto. - La voz de Sesshomaru era calmada e indiferente, y sin embargo, la inflexión en sus palabras casi sonaba como una burla. Inuyasha rió, enterrando su nariz en un lugar suave, de un color casi cárdeno, en la garganta del demonio, donde algo palpitaba pesadamente.

- ...Puedes irte si quieres. - Murmuró, al sentir los brazos del demonio rodear su cintura, acercándolo un poco más. Sesshomaru se quedó inmóvil ante su propuesta, tan solo por unos segundos.

- No digas tonterías; caminé demasiado para llegar aquí. - Fue lo único que replicó, reacomodando su mentón sobre la cabeza del mitad-bestia. Inuyasha dejó escapar un extraño sonido, parecido a una risa, de su garganta, y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

El demonio colocó su mano tras la cabeza del mitad-bestia, enredando los dedos entre su cabello. Comenzó a jugar con ellos, dándoles vueltas con su dedo índice, hasta que los blancos mechones se volvieron pequeños rizos, ligeramente disimulados entre la melena lisa. Inuyasha respiraba pesadamente contra su cuello, en completo silencio. Sesshomaru se apartó un poco de él, bajando la cabeza para verlo fijamente. En su mirada había cierta sensación de vacío; algo en ella parecía brillar más de lo usual. Sus ojos amarillos, casi fosforescentes entre la oscuridad de la noche, ya no parecían tan temibles.

Besó su frente con cuidado, apartando con su nariz el cabello que caía sobre su rostro. El mitad-bestia solo se quedó quieto, a lo que los besos bajaban por sus sienes y sus mejillas, y se detenían en su quijada. El demonio susurro algo, en una voz baja y tranquila, a oídos del mitad-bestia, besando con cuidado el lóbulo mordido. Inuyasha se ruborizó levemente, y lo abrazó con más fuerza.


	6. Madrugada en un Verano de Incertidumbre2

**Madrugada en un Verano de Incertidumbre**

**Capitulo 6**

La lluvia cantaba en un eco profundo, entonando una triste melodía de aires nostálgicos, que resonaba entre las alamedas del lóbrego _Mar de árboles._Inmensa como un desierto, blanca y callada, se extendía por los albores de la aldea, viajando como un aliento frío y nebuloso a los pulmones de Inuyasha, y bajando hasta su corazón en forma de melancolía. Las ramas de los árboles sakura que rodeaban la Aldea de los Exterminadores golpeaban violentamente contra las ventanas de cristal rayado, haciendo temblar la madera vieja y rechinante de aquella antigua casa de antaño.

- Lo que estás haciendo no está bien, Inuyasha. - La voz del monje Miroku resonó, grave y severa, en la pieza principal de su sala de estar, en un de tono acusador, o al menos, así le pareció a Inuyasha.

Un gruñido, áspero y seco, escapó de su garganta, mientras sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza; algo en su rostro parecía haberse tensado. Sus ojos, cansados y sombríos, miraban a Miroku inseguros, decaídos; nublados, como si realmente no le estuviese prestando atención. La voz del monje aún hacía eco en la habitación, interrumpiendo el silencioso vaivén de la lluvia al caer al expresar opiniones que el mitad-bestia no había pedido, pero que había esperado impaciente durante casi toda su estadía.

- Es estúpido, y es peligroso, es... ¡Es...! - Las orejas de Inuyasha, que se movían, inquietas, en la parte superior de su cabeza, se bajaron hasta poder tocar su cabello, hundiéndose entre aquellas gruesas hebras descoloridas. Todo su cuerpo lucía torcido y encorvado, como si, a medida que el monje hablaba, se fuese haciendo más y más pequeño. - ¡¿En qué estabas pensado?!

- Pues _para mí_ esto no es un problema. - Masculló Inuyasha, interrumpiendo ese largo y extenuante monologo, que él creía, ya se había extendido demasiado. El monje apretó los labios, y contuvo el aliento. Apoyó su mandíbula sobre su mano derecha, y de él escapo un suspiro agitado y tembloroso; él tampoco parecía muy cómodo teniendo aquella conversación.

- No te parece un problema. - Refunfuñó, en una voz muy baja. - ¿Cómo ocurrió esto en primer lugar? - Preguntó, en un temblor que recordaba ligeramente a una carcajada. - Fue por qué... ¿Fue por qué la señorita Ahome se fue?... - Se calló por un momento, aclarándose la garganta. - O, tal vez ¿Fue por lo que hizo la señorita Kikyo? - Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo, y el monje su hundió en su asiento, al percatarse de que el mitad-bestia comenzaba a perder la paciencia. - ¿Fue por qué... - dijo el monje, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. - ¿Fue por qué te dejamos sólo? - Parecía aturdido, casi asustado, al hacer esa última pregunta. - Esto que paso... ¿Es culpa nuestra? -

Por un momento, Inuyasha dejó de respirar.

- ¡Maldita sea, cállate! - Gritó Inuyasha, levantándose de ese rincón oscuro en el que se había tirado con orejas gachas y mirada perdida; igual a un niño regañado por su madre. - ¡No sé cómo, ni por qué pasó! ¡Solo pasó y ya! ¡Deja de hacerme preguntas que no puedo responder! - Sus orejas se agazaparon a los costados de su cabeza, en una postura amenazante; su voz se rompía en algo parecido a un gruñido. - ¿Por qué te casaste tú con Sango? ¡Es exactamente lo mismo!

El monje dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose del mitad-bestia, tal vez pensando que lo golpearía. El rostro de Inuyasha comenzaba a arder; no sabía si por la indignación, la vergüenza, o por la ira. - ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo o con Sango! - Exclamó, con un nudo en la garganta; su voz se había vuelto fría, de una esencia monótona. - Esto no se parece _en nada_a lo que tenemos Sango y yo.

- ¡Pues yo no veo ninguna diferencia! - Respondió el mitad-bestia, chasqueando la lengua. Miroku abrió la boca para replicar, pero se encontró con que ya no tenía nada que decir. Inuyasha también calló, esperando pacientemente a que el monje dijese algo. En la habitación se formó un silencio incómodo.

Inuyasha fue el primero que habló, cuando aquella triste afonía, que tan solo daba paso al lento gorgojear de la lluvia, se volvió insoportable. Hablaba en un hilo de voz, desviando la mirada, como si desde el primer momento se hubiese visto atrapado en esa pregunta, buscando una forma de responderla. - ¿Y qué es lo que tiene de malo?

El monje solo se quedó callado. en vista de que no iba a recibir una respuesta, Inuyasha se levantó, listo para terminar con aquella conversación, pero Miroku lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, antes de que pudiese alcanzar la puerta.

- Inuyasha, él intentó matarte. - Le dijo seriamente, a lo que una esencia extraña, lúgubre, ensombrecía su mirada. Inuyasha se soltó de su agarre con violencia antes de salir por la puerta, deseando escapar de ese ambiente opresivo. Sus orejas, que habían comenzado a temblar, nuevamente se bajaban hasta tocar su cabeza, desapareciendo entre aquella maraña de cabellos blancos.

De alguna forma, Sango le tenía miedo a Sesshomaru. Había algo en aquel hombre que al verlo directamente a los ojos la hacía temblar; pero no sabía decir con precisión que es lo que era. En su momento había pensado que podía debérselo a ese tono serio, grave, casi amenazador, que usaba para referirse a las personas, o a ese aire de superioridad, soberbio e inmaculado, que percibía en su forma de moverse y de caminar. Y entonces había reparado en aquellos pequeños ojos fijos, que en el pasado la habían visto a ella, y a todos sus semejantes, con un incuestionable desprecio, como dos luceros ambarinos que la atravesaban, llenos de rencor, y que ahora se posaban sobre ella sin expresión alguna, en una tácita sensación de calma.

La asustaba, tal vez, la fuerza del cambio; la súbita transformación del odio y la violencia en calma y condescendencia, -condescendencia, por no haber dicho tolerancia, pues tendría que decir que a Sesshomaru, incluso entonces, no le agradaba la compañía de los humanos-. Quizás, siendo como era, y viviendo en la forma en que vivía, Sango no podía aceptar que las cosas cambiasen tan fácilmente, de una forma tan inesperada. Porque en cuestión de meses Inuyasha parecía haber vivido grandes aventuras, semejantes, o quizá incluso mayores, a las que alguna vez había vivido con ella y sus camaradas. ¡Aventuras fantásticas! ¡Inimaginables! ¡De un peligro semejante que no se atrevía ni a hablar de ellas! Y algo había pasado, entre él y Sesshomaru. No sabía cuándo, ni cómo, ni por qué. Pero algo había pasado, que había rematado los deseos de venganza, y las palabras de odio; un evento decisivo, que a Sango, por siempre sumergida en el no saber, ahogaba en la incertidumbre.

Y entonces la exterminadora se detenía, y en el silencio taciturno de las tareas matinales, comenzaba a comparar su vida y la del mitad-bestia, y se hallaba a si misma paralizada en el tiempo, inmóvil, viendo como el mundo avanzaba a su alrededor, mientras ella se quedaba atrás, reviviendo una y otra vez el ciclo continuo de la vida diaria.

Así que esa tarde, cuando hubo escampado, y Sango salió al patio trasero para poner la ropa a secar, y se fijó en que, apoyado contra la pared de la asolana, estaba aquel hombre que ahora le parecía irreconocible, y de ahora en más solo prometía atentar contra su monótono y repetitivo estilo de vida, no atinó a más que correr despavorida hacia la cuerda para pender la ropa, sosteniendo fuertemente la canasta que contenía las sabanas limpias de los futones. Semejante acción, que fundada en un miedo irracional no logró disimular su sobresalto, solo se mereció una mirada hastiada, quizás condescendiente, por parte de Sesshomaru, que parecía reflejar cierta duda hacía las capacidades mentales de la exterminadora.

Sango tomó, con dedos temblorosos, los ganchos de la ropa, y comenzó a colgar una por una las sabanas del canasto, extendiéndolas a lo largo de la cuerda de hilos torcidos. Y trató, en lo posible, de ignorar a aquel demonio que, sentado tan solo a unos metros de ella, también trataba de ignorarla. De cuando en cuando, cierta curiosidad picaba a la exterminadora, y disimulando lo mejor que podía, intentaba echarle un vistazo al Youkai que descansaba sobre la solana de su casa. Entonces él ceñía su mirada sobre ella, como esperando que dijese algo, y rápidamente ella apartaba la suya.

La acción se repitió varias veces, hasta que finalmente sus dedos temblorosos la traicionaron, y una de las sabanas recién lavadas se le escapó de las manos, y arrastrada por el viento, dio a parar sobre la solana, a un lado de Sesshomaru. Por un momento Sango se quedó quieta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero antes de poder acercarse y recoger la sábana Sesshomaru ya se había levantado y lo había hecho él mismo.

- G-gracias.- Dijo ella, esperando que su voz no resultase muy temblorosa, al ver que el demonio le tendía la mano, como incitándola a tomar el pedazo de tela blanca. Una vez Sango la hubo tenido entre sus manos Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ella, del tendedero, y de la solana. Y esto sin decir absolutamente nada.

"Huy, pero que hombre más raro" Pensó acojonada la muchacha, antes de centrar su atención en otra tarea cotidiana, y continuar tendiendo la ropa.

Esa noche Inuyasha tuvo una pesadilla.

Se había visto convertido en un ser humano, que herido de muerte por un sable, se quejaba sólo, en la oscuridad de una noche sin luna. A su alrededor solo podía sentir el olor a muerte; el fétido aroma de la carne podrida y rebanada de los guerreros que, a su alrededor, yacían muertos.

Una sombra, de aspecto solemne y taciturno, se erguía ante él. Su forma no era bien definida, y para Inuyasha no resultaba más que una mancha oscura que se bamboleaba a su alrededor. Desde arriba, en el cielo estrellado, lo observaban un par de ojos negros, sin brillo ni expresión. Carcajadas nacidas desde algún lugar en el horizonte llegaban para atormentarlo, como un chillido, agudo y guasón, que buscaba burlarse de su muerte miserable.

La lluvia caía sobre él. Gotas que al chocar contra él hacían rechinar su endeble armadura de estaño. El viento ululaba a su alrededor, en una triste melodía de ultratumba, que de cuando en cuando se elevaba, y daba la impresión de ser un chillido. Todo su cuerpo se sentía frío. Débil. Tan solo yacía inmóvil a la suerte de las sombras.

Aquella mancha oscura aún se erguía sobre él. En medio de un murmulló, le susurraba cosas que Inuyasha no entendía. Entonces, se abalanzó sobre él, cubriéndolo con su manto negro y arrastrándolo consigo a la oscuridad. Y entre las tinieblas sólo podía ver otro par de ojos sin brillo, está vez de un color ambarino oscuro, que lo miraban con desasosiego. No prometían concederle su deseo de muerte, ni terminar con su mísera agonía; condenándolo a vivir en una pesadilla eterna.

El sol aún no había salido cuando Inuyasha despertó de su sueño. La tormenta, que esa tarde hubo acaecido sobre el bosque entre rayos y truenos, aún continuaba, ahora como una fina y constante llovizna. Las gotas de brizna transparente surcaban el pálido cielo de aquella pluviosa madrugada, como hebras de lino blanco cosiendo la luz del amanecer.

El mitad-bestia corrió la puerta de la habitación que daba al jardín trasero, y sintió como lo recorría escalofrío al pisar la fría madera de la solana con sus pies descalzos. Afuera, el mundo se había convertido en el reflejo de un vidrio rayado; cuyas gritas y fisuras se volvían cada vez más largas y acentuadas.

_Él intentó matarte._

Las palabras del monje, cortantes y severas, resonaron en su cabeza, haciéndolo temblar. Al verse allí, embargado por la triste melodía monocorde que componían las gotas de lluvia al caer, el mitad-bestia se preguntó a qué se refería con eso, y si, tal vez, Miroku había estado insinuándole algo. ¿Acaso creía que Sesshomaru sería capaz de intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Quizás, había pretendido advertirle del inminente peligro que corría?

_Lo que estás haciendo no está bien._

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, al sentir como la indignación crecía dentro de él. Observó el mundo aún dormido que, sumido en los cantares del orvallo, se extendía a su alrededor, y captó, no por primera vez desde que su estadía hubo iniciado, el extraño hedor que evocaba el hacinamiento humano. La esencia a sudor y a arcilla mojada que inundaba el aire, el olor añejo de la madera podrida, la fetidez en los establos de las cabras y los caballos, y el asfixiante aroma del incienso encendido para los muertos; todo parecía regresar a él de forma inesperada, recordándole por qué, hacía ya muchos años, había despreciado la sola existencia humana.

_¿Fue por qué te dejamos sólo?_

Había tanto tiempo que Inuyasha se había resignado a que los humanos no era una buena compañía; tanto tiempo desde que se diese cuenta los demonios y los mortales no debían involucrarse de la forma en la que él y sus camaradas lo habían hecho. Y entonces, cuando todas las decisiones ya habían sido tomadas, y el lazo entre lo mortal y lo inmortal se había roto, una anciana lo recibió a orillas del bosque profundo, con un saco lleno de cartas sin responder y un ceño netamente fruncido. Había sido la culpa la que lo había golpeado, al momento en que leyese aquellas extensas cartas donde sus antiguos compañeros clamaban quererlo y extrañarlo, y que lo invitaban, una y otra vez, a visitar su humilde aldea humana.

_Esto que paso... ¿Es culpa nuestra?_

Y se vio obligado a aceptar la invitación; en una carta de letra torcida y temblorosa. Porque sin importar cuando tiempo pase, el presente siempre se encuentra añorando el pasado, y tan solo a veces, rogando por su regreso. Pero ahora, que sus sentimientos de culpa se había visto calmados, y una sensación de nostalgia se había paseado por su pecho y su garganta como un trago agridulce, el mitad-bestia pensaba que habría sido mejor ahorrarse las molestias.

- Este lugar es aburrido. - Le diría más tarde a Sesshomaru, cuando las nubes se alejaron en el horizonte y la luna llena se alzaba, alta, en un cielo despejado. - No debimos haber venido.

Sesshomaru, que miraba la luna llena con la frente en alto y ojos brillantes, no parecía prestarle mucha atención -tal vez porque, sabiendo de ante mano lo deprimente que era ese lugar, prefería no pensar mucho en ello, y hacer de cuentas que pronto se irían de allí-. Inuyasha, despistado como era, no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

- Aquí nadie hace nada; y si hacen algo, es siempre lo mismo. - Decía el mitad-bestia, en un tono indignado. Quizás pensando en cómo Sango, la mujer que había visto exterminar dragones y ogros a su paso, había decidido dedicar su vida a una montaña de platos sin lavar y a una canasta de ropa sucia. - Todos los hombres se creen capaces de cualquier cosa; están seguros de que si alguna vez un demonio ataca su aldea ellos serán _los héroes del día,_y los salvaran a todos con su _increíble fuerza y su inteligencia. -_Al decir esto la voz de Inuyasha se volvía aguda y molestosa, remarcada por un tono burlón. Aún cuando, en términos generales, su situación era hasta risible, Inuyasha parecía creer que semejante dilema, como lo era estar rodeado de idiotas, era uno muy importante. O al menos, eso decía su angustiosa forma de hablar. - ¡Es increíble! ¡Cada persona con la que hablo parece aun más estúpida que la anterior!

Entonces, Inuyasha se percataría de que sus comentarios, que normalmente hubiesen sido correspondidos por observaciones tanto o incluso más desagradables, no recibían respuesta. Al principio pensó que lo mejor era esperar a que Sesshomaru dijese algo, pero en vista de que el demonio no estaba dispuesto a hablar, el mitad-bestia decidió que él tendría que hacerlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó, en una voz demasiado suave, que en él sonaba extraña. Algo no parecía estar bien.

- Tus amigos me tienen miedo. - Respondió, sin el menor rastro de inflexión en su voz. El mitad-bestia torció el gesto, extrañado.

- Sí... creo que eso ya lo habías mencionado. - Le recordó, evocando esa primera, de tantas noches de insomnio, que pasarían en la Aldea de los Exterminadores. - También recuerdo que, cuando llegamos aquí, eso te pareció muy divertido. - Sesshomaru bufó, dejando escapar un sonido lento y carrasposo de su garganta que, horas después, al pensar en ello, Inuyasha identificaría como una risa.

- Al principio fue divertido, ahora se está volviendo molesto... Además, no entiendo que puede haber en mí que cause tanto miedo.- Inuyasha había decidido que lo mejor era no preguntar nada, al menos por el momento. Pero, al escuchar esa última declaración, una sonrisa curvea en su rostro y una carcajada ahogada en su garganta, arruinaron sus planes de abordar el tema con discreción.

- Me alegra que mi sufrimiento te cause tanta gracia. - Entonces Inuyasha pararía de reír, al escuchar ese ofendido tono de voz, y se las arreglaría para decir, entre una que otra risita:

- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces; las personas te tienen miedo porque los miras como si los fueses a matar. Si dejases de ser tan resentido la gente dejaría de temblar al verte pasar... - Entonces a Inuyasha se le cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez solo estaba empeorando la cosas, y decidió guardar silencio. Sesshomaru dio un suspiro largo y pesado, y volvió su mirada hacia la blanca luna llena. Quizás era el brillo en sus ojos, o el extraño tono en su voz, pero algo lo hacía parecer acongojado, e Inuyasha no habría sabido decir por qué.

El mitad-bestia se acercó al demonio con discreción, tocando con la yema de sus dedos la tela blanca de su kimono. Al otro lado del parapeto de leña que rodeaba la aldea, el sol comenzaba a salir, cómo un pequeño rayo de sol naranjado, asomándose entre las ranuras que separaban a un _Kaede_del otro. El firmamento se había vuelto una mescla entre amarillo, naranja y azul, y a lo largo de las montañas, donde la vista se volvía borrosa, y era difícil decir donde terminaba el cielo y donde terminaba la tierra, podía deslumbrarse un pálido color malva, que casi parecía rosado. Inuyasha miraba hacia el otro lado del muro, rozando ligeramente la mano de Sesshomaru, sin llegar a tomarla realmente.

- ¿Tú me tienes miedo? - La pregunta llegó de repente, en una voz suave y apagada, que al principio no pudo identificar como la de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, entonces, evocó los fríos ojos amarillos que en su sueño lo habían arrastrado a la oscuridad, y la extraña pregunta que, el día en que llegaron a la aldea, Miroku le había hecho ante el calor de una fogata. Sus ojos se enarcaron, y miró fijamente a Sesshomaru, que le devolvía una mirada brumosa, llena de una sensación de vacío. Y sólo pudo reconocer que, incluso si lo quisiera, no podría tenerle miedo.

- No soy una esposa abnegada y asustadiza, Sesshomaru. - Decidió responder, en una voz que sonaba, cuando menos, ofendida. - Si te tuviese miedo, no estaría contigo. - Sesshomaru enarcó los ojos, como si no le creyese del todo, pero no se atrevió a repetir su pregunta.

El mitad-bestia se acercó un poco más al demonio, rodeando su cuello en un abrazo que al segundo le pareció algo incómodo -aunque, en el fondo, todos eran incómodos-. Tal vez porque Inuyasha tenía que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo, y él tenía que encorvar la espalda. O quizás, porque las pocas veces en que Inuyasha se había atrevido a abrazar a Ahome o a Kikyo las había tomado por la cintura, y ahora era Sesshomaru quien lo tomaba por la cintura a él.

- Inuyasha.- El demonio llamó al mitad-bestia en una voz fría y serena, quizá un poco preocupada, a lo que miraba a hacia una de las ventanas de la casa de antaño.

- ¿Sí? - Respondió el otro, en una voz muy baja, apretándolo con más fuerza.

- La exterminadora nos está viendo por la ventana. - Entonces, la voz de Sesshomaru, siempre tranquila y controlada, al mitad-bestia la pareció estridente.

Al escuchar esto Inuyasha se puso rígido y, casi inconscientemente, se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. Pero solo se quedó allí, sin decir o hacer nada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Sesshomaru se apartó lentamente de él, y dándole una última mirada a la muchacha, que los veía desde la ventana de la cocina con un rostro descolocado, dio media vuelta para volver a la habitación.


End file.
